Total Drama All Stars---DXC version
by Reyfan01
Summary: This is my version of how TD5 should go. What happens when Total Drama's former power couple are forced to compete together again on the island that started their romance. Will old flames rekindle? Is Gwen gonna have any say?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa! Yes, you heard it right folks. We are back here with a few familiar faces from our past 4 seasons. We've brought back the heroes you adored and stalked and the villains you hated and also stalked! They're all here, thanks to legally binding contracts, to endure another summer of fun and pain filled challenges to win another million dollars. Thanks to a few top people in power with no eye for entertainment, we were forced to drain the island of all radioactive waste on the island before we started the show. [sigh] Oh well, guess we'll have to over stock on the tnt to make up for the lack of waste…which in retrospect, is pretty AWESOME! So who will win, who will lose, who will try and sue me again for bodily harm, all questions will be asked right now on TOTAL…DRAMA…ALL STARS!"

INTRO

"Well there's no need to waste time with a tour, lets gets straight to our returning stars! And here comes one now!"Chris shouts as he looks on in the distance and sees a familiar Latin hottie approaching the dock on a boat.

"You loved him in season 3 during our world tour and loved seeing him sizzle as he was burnt alive by volcanic lava. Say hola to our Latin bro Alejandro!" Chris announces. Alejandro gets off the dock and is in perfect condition. His wavy brunette hair, green eyes, chiseled physique and killer smile were all present to Chris's amazement.

"Gracias amigo and it's a pleasure to be here."Al says with a fake smile as he walks off.

CONFESSION CAM

ALEJANDRO: McClain will pay for what he did for me! Thanks to that incident back in season 3, I had to spend the rest of my college fund and life savings to repair my perfect body. I will win this season and no one will stop me!

"Cool to see you too buddy. And here comes our runner up from last season, Cameron!"As Chris said this Cameron is already on the dock walking up to Chris.

"Cameron my man, what up?"Chris asked. Cameron smiled and is about to speak until Chris shoves his face out of the cameras view.

"Wait! Forget this nerd, look who's here now! Our favorite CIT Courtney!"Courtney appears with a grimace on her face as she walks onto the dock.

"Courtney's one of the most popular contestant requests we've had! Considering you've seen her face on seasons 1 through 3, I guess we all can't get enough of seeing her in pain because you all wanted her back on the show." Courtney glared at Chris's intro for her.

"Gee thanks for the warm intro and bringing me back to this miserable island." Courtney stated with frustration.

CONFESSION CAM

Courtney: Not only am I forced to endured another humiliating summer on this show, BUT it has to be on the same island where I met HIM! I swear Chris, if you value your life, you will not put me and him on the same team! Head will roll McClain!

"And here comes our other famous alum, reality tv's biggest bad boy, Duncan!"Chris announces. Duncan jumps off the boat carrying his bag with a frown.

"Duncan dude, happy to see you back!"Chris says waiting for a high five. Duncan passes him by and leaves him hanging.

"Get bent McClain. After all the crap you put me through for 3 seasons straight, you're lucky I'm on parole, or else I'd kick your butt."He growled as he passed him. Duncan's eyes shoot up and his jaw drops as he spys his crazed ex gawking at him as well in disbelief. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, no one said Princess was gonna be here. I want off this crappy show!" Duncan demanded.

"Like seeing your face is a joy for me Duncan!"Courtney retorted.

"Why can't you leave me alone psycho!?"Duncan shouted dropping his bag and stomping over to her.

"Ha! There's a laugh the arsonist delinquent is calling me a psycho! And for your information I never chose to get on this show! I got sucked in the same way you did!"Courtney snapped glaring at him.

CONFESSION CAM

DUNCAN: That's just great! Its bad enough I got dragged back to this dump, but now I gotta deal with Princess CIT again! I swear McClain, if you put us on the same team for laughs, I don't give a crap what my parole officer says I will kill you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooooh and it looks like things are getting even better cuz here comes Gwen!"Chris announces. Gwen smiles holding onto her luggage and walking on the dock.

"After season 3 Gwen got quite a lot of EXTRA attention for her….actions. [chuckles]." Chris says as Gwen glares at him and rolls her eyes.

"Real funny Chris."She said sarcastically. Duncan walks up to her smirking as she smirks back. "Hey babe"he says smoothly leaning in for a kiss. Gwen pulls away from the kiss and still contains her smirk. "Hey, don't get so cozy dude, we could be competing against each other, and this season I plan on not losing because of a guy."She states proudly. She stops in her tracks as she spies Courtney glaring at her. She glares back.

"Okay Chris, for the sake of my life and sanity, you better not have us bunking in the same cabin, because I know she'll try to kill me in my sleep."Gwen says. Courtney scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Puh-lease Gwen. If by some unfortunate chance we DO end up on the same team, I'm not going to risk your life just because of our history…yet, ya know until the merge. Then I can personally guarantee you that you will need that one eye open. IF you actually make it to the merge."Courtney stated proudly with a smirk. Gwen growls at her as the girls have a stare down. Chris chuckles in the background.

"Ah yeah! This is gonna be an AWESOME SEASON!"Chris shouts happily. He looks on in the distance and sees another one coming.

"It just gets better! Here comes our queen of mean HEATHER!"Chris announces. Heather steps off the boat onto the dock with her nose in the air.

"Heather, always a treat to have you here"Chris says.

Heather walks past him scoffing. "Whatever Chris. I'm only here to win back the million I won on season 3. So as far as I'm concerned you should just give me MY million dollars and we can all go back to …"She is interrupted.

"No way Heather!"Courtney shouted stomping over to the mean Asian.

"We were all forced to come back here, and if there's anything good about this season it's the million dollars that you'll have to fight ME for!"Courtney shouts looking Heather in the eye.

CONFESSION CAM

HEATHER: I never asked to be put back on this dumb island. That annoying contract Chris gave us forced me here! And I shouldn't HAVE to fight anyone for MY MILLION! But if I must, then I will. It doesn't matter really. I've beaten everyone here and I'll beat those newbies too, whoever they are. This is my game to win.

"Say what you want Court, it doesn't matter, I'll still win."She said confidently.

"Think again beauty queen!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"And here comes last season's top coach wannabe, JO!"Chris announces. Jo walks on the dock with a confident smile.

"Get ready to lose kiddies cuz I'm winning this time."Jo says with arrogance.

"Excuse me who are you again? Are you a girl or a boy?"Heather asked smugly.

"What are you blind, I'm a girl!"Jo says frustrated.

"Could of fooled me"Duncan says rolling his eyes. "OWW!"He shouts as he's hit with a rock to the head and knocked off the dock from the impact. Jo stands proudly with her arms crossed. Courtney walks up to her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we're gonna be gooood friends"she says slyly with a smile to the short haired blonde.

"Like wised Court"Jo responds with a fake smile.

CONFESSION CAM

JO: Excellent. Right off the bat I got a potential alliance sucker. Sure I know Courtney's pretty smart. So I can't work her like I did Lightning. I gotta work a new strategy, but priority number 1 is, get on Courtney' good side.

"And here comes our favorite jock from last season LIGHTNING!"Chris announces as Lightning appears walking off the boat.

"Ah yeah SHA-LIGHTNING! Ya'll better get ready cuz Lightning came to win! And Lightning always wins!"He announces proudly.

Duncan rolls his eyes as Lightning walks passed him.

CONFESSION CAM

DUNCAN: Just what we need. Another guy like him. Well, the dude ain't too bright, but I could use him. Mmmmm, maybe he's just what I need…

"And here comes our blonde bombshell, Lindsay!" Chris announces as she appears rolling her fancy luggage.

"Hi everybody!" Lindsay shouts happily. She spots Gwen and drops her luggage…on Chris foot as she runs to her friend.

"Eeeeee! Gwen! Hi!"She shouts running over and hugging her friend. Gwen looks quite uncomfortable as she awkwardly pats Lindsay on the back somewhat returning the hug.

"Uh, nice to see you too Lindsay."Gwen says with an awkward smile.

"And here comes our last five competitors, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra, and Zoey!" He announces as he sees the boat coming with all five campers cramped on the boat. They pushed and shoved and groaned. As soon as they got on the dock they looked annoyed.

"Hey McClain! How come everyone got to go on their own boat but we all got cramped on one like a clown car."Scott demanded.

"Its cuz, we don't have enough time for it, and because you guys were ones the audience least cared about, SO LETS HEAD OUT TO SEE WHAT TEAMS YOU'LL BE PLAYING ON THIS SEASON!" Chris announces. Everyone shrugs their shoulders and follows him.

CONFESSION CAM

ZOEY AND MIKE: Z-Well that was seriously rude.

M-Yeah, just because we're newbies doesn't mean that we need this.

Z- But Mike, Sierra was with us and she's not new.

M-Oh

Z-And Lightning, Cameron, and Jo got their own boat.

M-Oh

Z-Maybe Chris was just too cheap to buy 5 more boats.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat down at the bonfire spot as Chris appeared with a portable screen next to him. Gwen and Duncan are sitting next to each other in the third row. Courtney and Jo are sitting next to each other in the first row. Zoey, Mike and Sierra are sitting next to each other in the second row. Heather sitting next to Lindsay and Al is next to her. Lightning is next to Scott and Sam in the first row next to Courtney.

"At this time, you guys will be split into two teams. Heroes and Villains.."Chris says.

"Hang on! Who died and made you judge of who's a villain and who's a good guy?"Gwen questioned crossly with her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, and also why are there only 13 of us? That means a team is going to have one more person than the other team!"Scott shouts out.

"That's already a disadvantage"Cameron says.

"A disadvantage to whoever got the short of end the stick. And advantage to the other."Courtney says cockily with a smirk.

"Yeah it all depends on what team you're on. And judging by the looks of you small fry you need the advantage"Jo said smugly. Courtney chuckles along with Jo giving her a high five.

"One at a time people! First off, don't ever interrupt me again. I still got the mutant sharks laying around and I'm not afraid to use 'em got it! And second, I didn't pick the heroes and villains, the fans did. And third, I thought the odd number would make things a little more interesting. Gotta put out all the stops now since we don't have the radioactive edge anymore"Chris says. Everyone groans.

"Yeah bummer huh? Anyways the fans were all given the choice as to decide if you were a villain or a hero! And as the old saying goes 'good guys finish last', so we'll start with the evil, despicable VILLAINS!"Chris said over dramatically. Everyone is quiet and annoyed.

"First up is Alejandro"

"As expected and consider it quite the compliment." Al said proudly.

"When you hear your name come over and stand over to my left."Chris says. Al shrugs and walks over next to Chris.

"Next is Duncan"

"Whatever"Duncan says without a care walking over to where Al was.

"Gwen, come on up!"Chris says and everyone gasps.

"What?! I'm a villain?" Gwen asks shocked.

"But Gwen is like one of the nicest people in the whole world. Who would pick her for the bad guys?"Lindsay asked confused.

"Yep, I was pretty shocked too. But according to some comments left by fans. They were pretty ticked at you for kissing your bestie's bo and dumping Trent in season 2. In fact, you've got about as many haters as Heather since season 3." Chris says with a smile. Gwen is shocked.

CONFESSION CAM

GWEN: Me a villain! I wouldn't normally be insulted by this but come on! Just because I was being completely honest with Trent doesn't mean I'm a cold hearted witch. And I made one mistake! Its not my fault Duncan was interested in me too. He's my boyfriend now and if that's a crime and reason to call me a villain, well then hand me the black cape and hat, cuz I'm a villain.

"Hey relax babe it ain't that bad, we're on the same team this time."Duncan assures her as she walks up next to him as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. She sighs and gives a weak smile.

"Yeah I guess"Gwen says.

"Alright, next is Heather"

"Duh!"she says rolling her eyes and walks over to her side.

"Jo!"

"No big deal, they brought me back so I don't give a crap"Jo said proudly as she walked over to her team.

"Lightning"

"Ah yeah! Like you said Chris 'nice guys finish last, and villains win gold baby! Sha Lightning!"He chants going over to his team.

"And Scott"

"Yeah yeah didn't see that coming"He said rolling his eyes and walking over to his team.

"You losers are now THE VILLAINOUS VULTURES!"Chris announces.

"Sweet name"Gwen says impressed. Duncan nods in approval when something suddenly hits him, Courtney was still sitting.

"Hey wait, why isn't Princess over here?! Don't tell she's a hero!"Duncan shouts stomping over to Chris pointing at her.

"Actually Duncan, she is."Chris says with a big smile.

"Say what?!"Everyone says. Courtney is shocked as well.

"Her a hero! She threw challenges for our team back in season 3!"Heather shouts.

"She was a total bully season 2 to me and Beth."Lindsay says.

"She's kicked me in the kiwis so many times I had to get surgery!" Duncan shouts.

"Not to mention being a complete control freak! How did she become a hero?!"Gwen shouted.

Courtney looks annoyed at everyone.

"Its true. She got a lot of sympathy votes season 3 when her so called BESTIE kissed her boyfriend, and said boyfriend cheated on her and collaborated with a certain Latin lover to mess with her head and get her eliminated."Chris says. Courtney gasps at this news and Duncan gasps as well.

"Dude!"Duncan shouts in frustration. Courtney growls menacingly slowly turning her head glaring at her ex.

"What did he mean by that?"Courtney asked slowly in a scary whisper. Duncan gulped in terror.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE SLIME BALL! HUMILIATING ME WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU?! YOU HAD TO KICK A GIRL WHEN SHE'S DOWN! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT DUNCAN! DEAD!" Courtnry shouts charging and lunging at Duncan tackling him to the ground. Everyone spaces out and screams in fear.

"CHEF A LITTLE HELP!"Chris shouts. Chef calmly walks over and grabs Courtney around the waste and pulls her off a nearly dead Duncan.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU DUNCAN! THE FIRST CHANCE I GET YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER CAME TO THIS STUPID ISLAND YOU M*****F***** SON OF A B****!"She shouted. Everyone looks on in shock at her language.

CONFESSION CAM

ZOEY: Wow, that was scary

Mike: I don't know whether to be happy or scared for being on the same team as her.

SAM: Man Courtney was an animal, [chuckles] it was awesome!

Lightning: Did you see that girl go! OwWW! Lightning loves himself a feisty chick!

Scott: Suddenly I feel strangely attracted to her right now.

DUNCAN: SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR! SHE'S CRAZY! [outside, 'DUNCAN I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE COME OUT AND DIE LIKE A MAN!'] CHEFFF!

"And that leaves us the Heroes. Cameron, Courtney, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, and Sierra. You are the Heroic HAMSTERS!"Chris announces.

"Hamsters, really?"Courtney asks sarcastically.

CONFESSION CAM

COURTNEY: ANY CHANCE THERE'S ROOM ON THE VILLAIN'S SIDE FOR ONE MORE?


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay I realized there are actually 14 people so this makes my last chapter a little awkward. I may take off the chapter or redo it. Either way I feel pretty awkward for doing this. Some say Scott is part of the teams others say not. I got the number 13 on the total drama wiki, but on Wikipedia it said Scott was in the show. Now its 14. I'm confused. So I may take out the last chapter, maybe not, but just to prevent the number of people pointing it out to me…

Thanks for the understanding

REYFAN01

Jenny


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY SO I DON'T KNOW IF SCOTT IS GONNA BE IN THE SEASON SO I'M EITHER GONNA PRETEND HE DOESN'T EXIST BY CUTTING HIM OUT OF THE STORY OR GO ALONG WITH HIM STILL BEING IN THE STORY. IDK…. ENJOY

"Now that that's taken care of, get your butts over to your cabins and get settled in, and meet me at the mess hall in 1 hour. Chef has a special meal he's been saving just for you guys."Chris says with an evil smile and chuckle. Chef is right behind Chris holding a steaming pot of something as a tentacle pops out of it. He slaps it hard as it shrivels back in the pot. Everyone looks appalled.

"And go!" Chris shouts. Everyone walks over to their cabins.

In the Villainous Vultures girl cabin, Gwen, Heather and Jo enjoy the extra space.

"I'm liking the arrangement"Jo says nodding in approval walking into her cabin of two bunk beds.

"Yeah I am like so over sharing a cabin with so many losers. Now I just have to share it with one."Heather says with her nose in the air. Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Whatever Heather, just stay as far away from me as possible and maybe I won't put fire ants in your bed again" Gwen threatens as she places her bag on the bottom of a bunk bed.

"Okay so there are three of us, and four beds. That means one of us gets a whole bunk to herself." Jo says.

"Well obviously it should go to me."Heather says. "And I choose this bed."She says purposely picking the bunk where Gwen put her bag and throws it off her bed.

"HEY!"Gwen shouts grabbing her bag as it was thrown off the bunk and fell on top of her with a thud.

"Wait a second queen be, who said you could get the bunk?"Jo asked with a glare.

"Uh because I've gotten farther in the game than either of you. Not to mention I actually won in season 3 and should have a million dollars right if the volcano hadn't swallowed MY MONEY!" Heather shouted.

"So what?!" Jo shouted.

"UGH WHO CARES?!"Gwen shouts. Jo and Heather stare at Gwen. "It's just a bunk! A bunk with who knows what crawling around in it. Why would you fight over something so stupid!She tries to explain. Heather and Jo look at her then at each other and go on arguing. Gwen groans as she drops her bag on the bottom bunk of the bed across from the one Heather and Jo are arguing over. She lays on top of the bed and tries to suffocate herself with the pillow.

CONFESSION CAM

GWEN: I thought getting labeled as a villain was bad enough, now I have to deal with those two for the whole game. All I can do now is, wait for one of them to eat the other.

In the Heroic Hamster girl's cabin, Courtney, Lindsay Sierra and Zoey enter their cabin.

"So wants bottom and who wants top?" Zoey asks innocently. Courtney speaks up first.

"I'll be taking this bottom bunk."She said as she drops her bag on her bed. Lindsay, Sierra and Zoey look at each other wondering who's gonna sleep on the top bunk with Courtney.

CONFESSION

ZOEY: So, sharing a cabin with Courtney…how do you cope with this?

Lindsay: I REALLY didn't want to share a bunk with Courtney.

Sierra: Courtney being on the Hero team is SO crazy. She's like the last person you'd expect.

ZOEY: I didn't see any of the girls moving and didn't want to be rude so….

"Uh I'll take the top bunk, if you don't mind Courtney" Zoey said sheepishly with a grin. Courtney barely notices her.

"Courtney, did you hear me?"Zoey asked again.

"Whatever" Courtney said without looking at her. Zoey chuckles nervously as she apologizes for questioning her and goes up on the bunk and drops her stuff. Sierra is on the bottom bunk of the other while Lindsay is on the top of it.

CONFESSION CAM

COURTNEY: While some may consider it a compliment to be on the HERO team, I don't. I'm on a team of losers! I'm stuck with a blonde dunce, a psycho fan, and a wall flower. While my other teammates are a videogame nerd, a bubble boy, and a scrawny multiple personality nut! Like always I'm going to have to carry this entire team by myself. [SIGH] Or….maybe I don't have to…

Courtney holds up something wrapped in a strange cloth and stares at it with a serious look on her face.

CONFESSION CAM

COURTNEY: The only good thing about coming back to this stupid island is that I can finally put THIS behind me. [she says holding up the strange object that fit in the palm of her hand wrapped in a ball. ] No you can't see what it is. Just know that THIS is just a sad reminder of the mistakes I made while I was here and now I'm going to correct them.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Heroic Hamsters guy cabin, Mike, Sam and Cameron are getting settled in.

"Wow guys isn't this great? Ya know being surrounded by old friends. We don't even have to introduce each other"Cameron says enthusiastically.

"Yeah dude its awesome, I'm just a little sketchy on the whole Courtney's a good guy thing."Mike says using air quotes for the 'Courtney's a good guy'.

"Well like Chris said, she got sympathy votes. And she may not be that nice, but you'd feel bad for anybody who got dumped the way she did. Heck I felt bad for her"Cameron said.

"True. Okay so uh….three of us and 4 beds..how does this work."Mike questions as he drops he bag on the ground.

"Well, I don't mind sharing. One of you guys could take a bunk to yourself."Sam said chuckling in the end as he pulls out a portable game and sits in the bottom bed of a bunk. He lets out a fart that stinks up the cabin.

"Oops, heh, sorry guys had my favorite bean and broccoli burrito before I came here" Sam says with a laugh. Mike and Cameron are choking gasping for air as they start to collapse.

"Air! Oxygen…"Cameron wimpers.

"Ah dude! Who eats beans and broccoli together?! That's seriously sick!"Mike says waving at the air.

"What can I say, I love broccoli" Sam says with a shrug as he goes back to his game and lets out another fart. Mike and Cameron choke again and turn to each other.

"Sam gets the bunk"They said in unison plugging their noses.

In the Villainous Vultures guy cabin, Duncan, Al, Lightning, and Scott choose bunks.

"I say we bunk together. What do ya say buddy?" Scott says with a fake smile as he puts his arm around Lightning's neck.

"Who are you again?" Lightning asks. Scott looks annoyed.

CONFESSION CAM

SCOTT: Maybe aligning myself with Lightning isn't such a good idea. The guy's about as bright as 5 year old. But Duncan and Ale-lame-o are too smart to play and I need an edge in this game.

DUNCAN: I see the carrot top is getting ahead on making an alliance. Like the iron jock is gonna be any help. But still he's got the right idea. I need a pigeon and quick. All I got is Al and Gwen. Al may be a challenge but Gwen is in the bag. I got her wrapped around my finger. What can I say, I got a way with the ladies. If I can get a battle ax like Courtney to fall for me, anything's possible.

"No problem. I suppose this means its you and me amigo."Al says with a smile as he pats Duncan on the back.

"Yeah sure. Whatever man"Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"ATTENTION ALL STARS! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER TO THE MESS HALL PRONTO! YOU'RE LATE FOR THE SPECIAL MEAL CHEF MADE JUST FOR YOU! AND A START ON THE FIRST CHALLENGE! SO MOVE CAMPERS MOVE!" Yelled Chris over the intercom.

In the mess hall the Vultures are sitting contemplating their meal while the Hamsters are attempting to eat their…meal. Lindsay takes a spoonful of the crap until a tentacle wraps around her face.

"Ah! Its got her!"Cameron shouts.

"Get it off!"Mike shouts.

Zoey fights with the tentacle trying to get it off of Lindsay. Courtney rolls her eyes at her failed attempt and strolls over shoving her teammate out of the way. She pulls out a knife and cuts the tentacle down the middle leaving one half in the bowl and the other falling off of Lindsay's face as it dies down. Lindsay gasps for air as she falls back passing out.

"Alright all stars, the first challenge is gonna give you a chance to get up close and personal with your teammates. Some are friends some are strangers. Either way you're gonna be tied by the arm and leg, so ya better get comfy." Chris says with an evil laugh.

"So what, its like a three legged race?"Gwen asks.

"Seriously Chris, that idea's been done to death."Heather adds on.

"And hear I thought you still had an evil mind"Al says.

"IF you actually saw the obstacle course, you wouldn't be saying that. But I'll save the surprise for later, now is time for me to pick your partners."Chris says.

"On the Hamsters, we have Zoey and Courtney, Sierra and Cameron, and Mike and Lindsay"Chris announces.

"Hey what about me?"Sam mentions.

"Oh don't wory, we got a special place for you in the end."Chris says chuckling evilly.

"For the vultures, we have Al and Jo, Lightning and Heather, and Gwen and Duncan. And yes Scott, that makes you the lucky guy at the end of this challenge."Chris says. Scott rolls his eyes.

"Hah, eh its me and you babe this challenge is ours."Duncan says proudly with a smirk. Gwen smiles back.

"Totally."Gwen says in agreement.

"Oh and before we start, I thought this would be a good time to sweeten the challenge a little."Chris says as a tv screen appears next to him. "Our favorite bad boy had a few sweet words for his goth beauty that I feel she'd loved hear"Chris says with an evil grin. Gwen gasps and glares at Duncan who gives her a guilty grin.

". Al may be a challenge but Gwen is in the bag. I got her wrapped around my finger. What can I say, I got a way with the ladies. If I can get a battle ax like Courtney to fall for me, anything's possible." It said.

"WRAPPED AROUND YOUR FINGER HUH?!"Gwen shouts standing over Duncan growling.

"No, no I didn't mean that..I meant…uh..well uh…Did you hear me call Courtney a battle ax pretty funny huh?"Duncan says laughing weakily.

Courtney is smirking proudly at the couple.

CONFESSION CAM

COURTNEY: Normally I would have dropped Duncan where he stood after that ax crack. But seeing those two engage in a lovers quarrel just put a smile on my face. I only wish I was the one making Duncan cringe in fear. Oh well. Looks like this game just did get interesting.


End file.
